Trust
by chibisanzo
Summary: Post-kyoto oneshot. Tsuzuki and Hisoka learn to open up more to each other.


**Trust**

**Summary: Post-kyoto fic, Tsuzuki and Hisoka learn to open up more to each other. Oneshot.**

"You always say the same thing everytime, Hisoka, you're so mean," Tsuzuki pouted, while walking beside his partner down the hallway on the way to work.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to argue with Tsuzuki. The case was taking a toll on him, he had not had a good night's sleep since a month ago and with Tsuzuki's increasingly whining "moments", he did not know how long he could take it anymore.

The whining grew on him when he finally snapped, "Okay, okay, we'll go tomorrow all right? Just... keep quiet for once."

Tsuzuki turned into a drooling sparkly eyed chibi, and wagged his tail furiously. "Really? Really?"

They passed Wakaba and her partner, Terazuma. "No, I was just kidding," Hisoka muttered while waving back at Wakaba.

Tsuzuki burst into loud, wailing sobs.

"Really, Tsuzuki, you should cut back on sweets you know. It's not good for you," he said, without bothering to hear the rest. Since when did Tsuzuki ever turn his back on sweets?

"You should try eating sweets more often, Soka. Then you'll see why I love them. You're such a sourball sometimes," Tsuzuki retorted still chibified, as they walk into their office.

"Whatever..." Hisoka rolled his eyes again as he slipped into his chair. He looked at the vast amounts of paperwork on his desktop and sighed.

It was going to be a long day. Kachou can be so evil sometimes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep unintentionally at his chair soon after. He woke up, the sun already set, tucked comfortably in his bed in his house.

"Ne, Soka..."

He turned his head to his left, and noticed Tsuzuki, with reading glasses perched on his nose, and a stack of papers on the floor beside his feet.

"You really shouldn't work yourself too hard." Tsuzuki smiled before putting the file he was holding onto the floor with the rest of the papers. He got up and walked towards Hisoka.

"Are you doing work?" Hisoka scrunched up his nose, his eyes wide open in disbelief.

Tsuzuki mock-glared at him, and crossed his arms. "What, haven't you seen me do work before?"

"Not willingly, no."

"SO MEANN!! And I was doing your share too!!"

"Are you sure you did them correctly..."

"YES!"

"Well, I don't trust you. I'll check them myself later."

At this point, Tsuzuki smiled but Hisoka felt a wave of hurt coming off him. Wondering what the heck he did wrong, he pondered for a while before realizing.

"I was just kidding really. You don't have to take it the wrong way. If I didn't trust you, I would never have continued being your partner," he muttered, looking at Tsuzuki in the eye.

"Ah, I knew that. Well...it's just ..." he scratched his hair absently, "No, nevermind. I'll go make you something to eat." He walked out of the room.

Hisoka could hear tinkling sounds coming from the kitchen. Blanching at the thought of Tsuzuki actually cooking and feeling a bit horrible from the awkwardness of the situation, he clambered out of his bed and headed off to the kitchen.

Tsuzuki had his head stuck in the kitchen cabinet, probably looking for a spare pot. Hisoka sat on the chair, thinking of something to say. Stupid Tsuzuki and his stupid guilt trips. Now he's making me feel guilty too, and I don't know why, he thought furiously.

"Tsuzuki..."

He looked up from the cabinet, a quizzical expression on his face.

Hisoka sighed and looked down at his fingertips. "What is it?" he asked. He was not very good at expressing himself, he did not know what to do or to say whenever Tsuzuki was in this kind of mood. The only time he had ever let it all out was during the fire and he had begged Tsuzuki to stay with him. Sometimes, he wondered if it was the right thing to do.

Tsuzuki paused, one hand holding a teapot and the other, gripping the door of the cabinet. "What, I'm making dinner."

"No... I mean..." Hisoka's frustration grew. "Why are you so upset?"

"It's noth—"

"If it's nothing, then why are you so upset?"

Tsuzuki paused again, looking at his partner. Hisoka looked increasingly frustrated. _'Don't you trust me enough to tell me everything?'_ he remembered Hisoka asking him once.

"I just..." he set the teapot down on the cabinet top, dinner forgotten, and walked over to the table Hisoka was sitting at. "You know, sometimes, I feel, that ..."

He took a deep breath before urging himself to continue. "That it would have been better if you weren't my partner."

Hisoka blanched.

"No, no... it's not because of that," he cried, flinging his arms wildly seeing the expression on Hisoka's face. "It's just, I don't know when I might become like ...you know... crazy again. You were nearly killed at that time—" Hisoka didn't need to ask to know what "that time" meant, "that... I mean, I don't even trust myself," he finished softly.

Hisoka did not say anything for a moment or two. When he spoke again, Tsuzuki was sitting down beside him, his head resting on his hands on the table. "Baka, you are being stupid again."

Tsuzuki looked up, his face a myriad of emotions.

"You don't trust yourself, but I trust you. So..." he flushed. "..so... it's okay really. I mean, you didn't exactly force me to jump into the fire. I did it myself. So it wasn't your fault..."

Tsuzuki began to smile.

"Besides..." Hisoka's cheeks grew a deeper red. "...if you weren't like that, I would never have known your other side, since you love to keep things from me. Now, I know."

Tsuzuki's mouth quirked upwards even wider. _Now you know, and you still stay_, he added silently.

"But..." Hisoka started again, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I still don't trust you with my paperwork so I'm going to recheck it, no matter what you say."

Tsuzuki immediately pouted and his eyes watered, sniffling loudly. "So mean..." he muttered under his breath but Hisoka could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Tsuzuki got up, and leaned towards Hisoka, so close, that he could see the murky depths of Tsuzuki's eyes. He started to back away, but the chair gave way, and he began toppling backwards.

Tsuzuki caught his hand and pulled him up to his feet before he could fall. The gap between them closed again as Tsuzuki leaned in deeper and before Hisoka could stop him, he kissed him on the lips.

When they parted, Hisoka had a deep red flush on his cheeks and Tsuzuki was grinning. Hisoka's immediate reaction was to scowl. "Stupid, you didn't ask."

Tsuzuki chuckled again and walked back to the cabinet. "I'll make dinner," he said. Before he could get a hold of the frying pan, however, Hisoka beat him to it.

"No, I'll do it," he said firmly, knocking Tsuzuki's protesting hands away with the frying pan. The blush on his face was still there; and it made Tsuzuki want to laugh even more.

"Okay, I'll continue our paperwork now."

Hisoka nodded in agreement, his face growing hotter. Tsuzuki was not keeping his shields up properly, he could feel funny emotions leaking through his mind and whatever they were, they were not polite thoughts.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called, poking his head out of the door.

"What..."

"Thank you." Tsuzuki smiled before ducking his head back inside.

**-owari-**

**Feedback is always appreciated thank you!**


End file.
